


Five Years Late

by Hella_Queer



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, happy-ish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Queer/pseuds/Hella_Queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never too late to tell someone you love them. </p><p>(Or the four times Gavin kept his mouth shut and the one time he didn't)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Years Late

When you look back on it, five years doesn't seem very long. A glance in the rearview mirror. A jumbled mess of memories and feelings and tears and laughter. To most, five years might as well be five minutes. But for Gavin, five years was everything.

Five years worth of video content. Five years worth of anniversaries. Five years worth of jokes and hugs and bevs and family.

Five years of denial.  
Five years of repressed emotions.  
Five years of silence.

It wouldn't be so bad, Gavin reasons, if those five years could just roam around in his head, unseen and ignored. He could just go about his day, doing what he loved, being with the people he loved, without saying a word. Sadly, that was not the case.

Those five years had a tangible form. A physical representation of time passed. A connection to the very thing Gavin tried so hard to ignore. Those five years had a name.

Vincent David Jones.

~*~

Since Lindsay and Michael both worked, and they didn't want to burden Griffon by asking her to babysit five days a week, little Vinny was at the office more often than not.

When they weren't recording (because Michael didn't want his kid to hear how much he swears. At least not yet) Vinny's favorite place to be was in Gavin's lap. He would settle in and watch his uncle of sorts edit videos, totally content.

One day, Vinny wandered into the office just as Gavin and Michael were finishing up a TND Let's Build. The little boy stood in the doorway, hands in the pockets of his little creeper hoodie.

"You're my boi, Micool!" Gavin shouts, a goofy grin on his face.

Michael laughs and glances at the man beside him.

"You're my boi, Gavin!"

As soon as they stop recording, Vinny crawls into Gavin's lap, pulling out two Rice Krispie treats from his pocket.

"Hi, Uncle Gavvy!"

Gavin smiles and takes one. "Hey there, my little donut."

Vinny giggles. "I'm not a donut! I'm a person."

"But you're my donut." Gavin says, tickling his sides.

Michael smiles, and reaches over to ruffle his son's curly hair. Vinny swats his hand away.

"Daddy!" The little boy scolds. "No."

Michael pouts. "You let Mommy play with your hair."

"Mommy is diffrewnt. She special."

Gavin snorts. Michael sneers at him before snatching the treat from his hand.

"Aww Micool! I was gonna eat that."

Michael opens the wrapper and takes a big bite. "And now you're not."

Vinny looks up at his uncle and gives him a charming smile. He learned that from Lindsay, who was known to smile even in her sleep.

"I'll share mine, Uncle Gavvy." His brown eyes gleam. "But.."

"But what?" Gavin asks distractedly, trying to snatch a piece of Michael's.

"Well.. Can I be your boi, too?"

And suddenly Gavin doesn't know what to say. Michael has started editing Rage Quit, headphones blocking out their conversation. But he glances at them and smiles, and the sight causes Gavin's heart to clench and beat faster.

And he thinks _Just say it. He can't hear you, so it's not like it matters_.

But Vinny is looking at him with Michael's eyes and Lindsay's smile.  
Gavin doesn't know what to say without spilling his heart out. So he settles for tickling him instead.

"Of course! You can be my little boi."

Its not what he wants to say, but it's as close as he gets.

~*~

For Lindsay, the best day of the week was Friday. Gavin would come over to their house – it was so weird to say that, since the apartment had been their home for so long – and he would play Minecraft with Michael and Vinny.

The little boy got so excited. He would put on his creeper hoodie and Banjo hat and settle in between his father and uncle on the couch.

Since he wasn't so good with the controls, he mostly just watched. On good days, Ray would be on as well, and X-Ray and Vav would defend the city against Mogar.

"Run Vav! Mogar's right behind you!" Vinny bounces in his seat, glancing over at Michael who was sitting at the dining room table.

"Don't worry, Vav can outrun him." Gavin says confidently.

Michael scoffs. "You're not even a real superhero. You're only power is being an idiot."

Vinny frowns and hugs Gavin's arm. "Vav is the best! He's fast and controls lava."

Michael laughs. "Well then maybe you should be his sidekick."

Brown eyes sparkle up at Gavin. "Can I, Uncle Gavvy? Can I be your sidekick?"

Gavin ruffles his hair. (He notices how he wasn't swatted away)

"Of course you can. But, you'll need a superhero name."

Lindsay comes out from the kitchen holding a plate of cookies.

"How about Creepgar?" She suggests, smiling. "The gar from Mogar, and the creep from –"

"GAVIN!"

As predicted by Vinny, Gavin had poured lava down the hole Michael had been mining in. The little boy cracks up, seeing his father's face turn that slight shade of pink it always did when he yelled at his uncle.

"Guess Vav isn't so lame after all," he says smugly.

Michael, unable to swear up a storm, simply flips him off when Vinny isn't looking.

"God, I hate you."

_I love you._

The words are on the tip of his tongue; bittersweet and spicy. Maybe if he whispers, no one will hear him, and he can finally air out his heart after so long.

Except Lindsay has settled on the couch next to Vinny, and Gavin has never been good at keeping quiet.

So he swallows his words and sticks his tongue out, feeling the lump of emotion slide down his throat, heavy and painful.

~*~

"Alright. We need to start wrapping up," Gus says, only to cut himself off with a laugh. "And now there's a kid on set. Hey, Vinny."

"Hi Gus," Vinny chirps, climbing on the couch in between Michael and Gavin.

Michael ruffles his son's hair, chuckling when he gets swatted away again. Gavin pokes his little tummy, and everyone smiles when the little five year old giggles.

Burnie beams, like a proud father, and leans forward a little.

"Hey, Vinny?"

"Yeah, Buwnie?"

"Who do you like more, mommy or daddy?"

Gus laughs, shaking his head. "That's a terrible question!"

"It's a perfectly legitimate question! Michael and Lindsay have completely different personalities. And it's not like I asked who he loves more."

Vinny taps his finger on his chin and assumes a thinking position. Lindsay stands offstage behind the cameras, smiling. Her son was so cute.

"I liiiiiiiike... Mommy bettew!"

Michael gasps dramatically, clutching at his heart and falling over on the arm of the couch.

"Vinny.. H-how could you do this to me? After all we've been through?"

Vinny pats his knee. "I still wuv you, daddy. Mommy cuddles good, though."

Michael pouts and crosses his arms as everyone laughs at that.

"What about you, Gavin?" Burnie asks.

"What do you mean?"

Gavin can feel his throat tightening. His smile feels rubbery, and his hands start to shake.

_Don't say it don't say it don't say it._

"Who do you like more, Michael or Lindsay?"

Live on the internet is the absolute worst place for Gavin's confession. He wishes he could laugh it off or put the question on someone else. But there's about three minutes left of the podcast, and all eyes are on him.

"That's an unfair question. If I say Michael, Lindsay'll beat me up. And if I say Lindsay, Michael will destroy me."

Michael shrugs. "He's not wrong."

Gavin stares at him, heart pounding so hard he can feel his ribcage being pushed outward. He has to tell him. They'll all think it's a joke and he can finally clear his conscious.

_Say it say it say it say it._

"I think I like Vinny best to be honest. He's a blend of them right? Being their kid and all."

"That's an interesting way to look at it," Gus says, raising an eyebrow.

Vinny lights up, flopping into Gavin's lap. "Uncle Vav is my favorite too!"

They fade out to the sound of Lindsay's betrayal, Michael's laugh, and Gavin's heart. He isn't sure which one is louder.

~*~

A wet ball of slush slides down the back of Gavin's shirt. He yelps, jumping up and down to try and dislodge the rapidly melting snowball. Behind him, the sound of Michael and Vinny's footsteps cause him to spring into action.

Gavin bends down and pretends to shake the snow off his back, while packing a snowball into his hands. He crouches low. Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

"Maaaaark Nutt!" Gavin turns and launches his snowball, hitting Michael square in the chest. Geoff and Griffon emerge from their hiding spots, battle cries filling the air.

"It's an ambush!" Michael screams, scooping up Vinny and running back to their base. In the distance, Gavin sees Lindsay hastily repairing their base of operations.

Winter Vacation. So good it deserved capital letters in Gavin's mind.

The Ramsey's and the Jones' had all decided to accompany Gavin when he went to visit his parents for the Christmas holidays. His parents absolutely adored Vinny, and having Geoff around in his home territory was great, because he got to be the leader this time.

The best part though, was the snowball battle they were currently in.

After they regroup, Gavin sets off to find Michael again. He and Lindsay were taking turns having Vinny with them, and he had seen Griffon and Geoff trailing after them a few minutes ago.

Gavin peers around a large tree and spots a blue scarf in the distance. Grinning sly, Gavin tiptoes over to Michael's hiding spot. About two seconds too late, he realizes his mistake, just as someone slams into his side and knocks him to the ground.

"Mogar's gotcha, bitch!" Michael shouts, easily pinning Gavin in place.

"Get off me, ya pleb!" Gavin squawks. "There's snow in my pants!"

Laughing, Michael rolls off of him and lays on his back in the snow. Gavin squirms uncomfortably, but eventually gives up. A little water never hurt anyone.

The wind carries the sound of Vinny's laugh, carefree and pure and everything right with this moment. Geoff's own laugh accompanies his, and Gavin feels an arm slide under his neck.

"Thanks for inviting us out here, Gav." Michael's voice is soft, his tone gentle. Gavin moves a little, his head now on his shoulder.

"I should be thanking you guys for coming. What with Dan gone again, and my brother in Florida with his family, it was gonna be a bit sad with just me and my parents."

The wind picks up again, and Gavin shivers. He feels Michael pull him closer.

"This whole dad thing is pretty great. And, God forbid, if anything happens to me and Lindsay, I know he's in good hands."

Gavin nods absently, not even wanting to think about that. "Geoff's a natural at being a father."

"Yeah, he is." Michael turns his head, watching for his reaction. "But I was talking about you."

"Me?" Gavin asks, because that can't be right.

"Yeah. I mean, you may be a bumbling British twit," Gavin pinches his side, "but you care about Vinny. and he feels safe with you."

Gavin can't believe what he's hearing. Can't believe the position he's in. The snow is cold and Michael is warm and he doesn't understand.

"Which is why Lindsay and I have decided to name you his godfather. If you want to be, that is."

Godfather.

The idea has never crossed his mind. He always assumed the honor would fall to one of Michael's brother's, or Burnie or Geoff. Never him.

There's no question whether he wants that or not. His tongue feels heavy with emotion, and no sound makes it out of his throat other than a choked gasp.

Michael understand, grinning widely and giving his shoulder a squeeze. Gavin smiles back, and he's pretty sure even his heart is happy.

He opens his mouth, words in his brain that he wants to say.

_Are you sure?_

_Thank you._

_I can't believe you trust me this much._

_I love you._

Michael relaxes back into the snow, closing his eyes and tipping his face up to the sky. His arm is firm where it lays under Gavin's neck, keeping the cold at bay.

Gavin sighs, breath turning into fog, floating up and over the trees, mixing with laughter.

He doesn't need to say anything this time.

~*~

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Vinny, happy birthday to you!"

Cameras flash as Vinny blows out the candles on his second birthday cake. After his party at Chuck E Cheese (where Lindsay destroyed all who challenged at air hockey) the newly appointed six year old complained that all his friends had eaten his cake. So Gavin, driven by Geoff, had went to get him another one. Smaller of course, but that didn't seem to matter.

"What'd you wish for, kid?" Geoff asks.

Vinny frowns at him. "I can't tell, Uncle Geoff. It won't come true."

"You're right," Geoff holds up his hands in surrender. "I forgot."

Vinny brightens. "That's okay! You are pretty old after all."

"Why you little–" Vinny jumps up from his chair as Geoff chases him out of the kitchen and into the living room. Lindsay and Griffon follow with their phones, ready to record any adorable happenings.

"God damn," Michael sighs, leaning against the sink. "My kid is six years old."

"Seems like he was born just yesterday, huh?" Gavin asks, the most cliche question ever. But it rings true.

"Soon he'll be starting high school, yelling at me to get out of his room and slamming doors.."

"Coming to you with guy stuff because he thinks Lindsay–"

"Just won't understand."

Michael smiles, all teeth and dimples.

"I'm really glad you're here, Gav."

Gavin moves over to the sink, rolling up his sleeves as he starts washing dishes, something he never does at Geoff's house. He needs to keep his hands occupied though, lest he do something stupid. Like eat the cake with his bare hands.

"You should be. I'm doing your damn dishes!"

Michael swats him with a dishrag. "I didn't mean here as in my kitchen. I meant in my life in general."

There goes Gavin's heart again. Maybe he has some kind of condition. He should really look into it.

"That's funny, all the fans seem to think you actually hate me." Gavin shoots him a smile over his shoulder. "You did almost murder me when I poured lava on the very first minecraft house."

Michael walks over and runs his hand under the tap, getting it wet, then he flicks his fingers in the direction of his face. Gavin splutters, surprised more by the fact that he didn't see it coming rather than the action itself.

"Can I be sentimental for one minute, you dick."

"You can try," Gavin says, wiping his face with his sleeve.

Michael sighs, suddenly very serious. Gavin turns off the water but doesn't bother to dry his hands, doesn't want another distraction. For once, all he wants to do is listen.

"Look. All I'm saying is that, I'm glad you're here. I'm glad that you got hired at Roosterteeth, and that I sit next to you everyday, and that you were at my wedding. I'm glad that my kid adores you, and that you adore him."

Gavin isn't not sure who moves first. One second his hands and drip drying over the sink, and the next he's in Michael's arms.

"I'm glad you're my boi, Gavin. I'm glad you're my friend. And I hope things stay like this for a really, really long time."

Gavin presses his nose into the other man's shoulder. He smells familiar, like his regular shampoo and the detergent Lindsay buys. He feels warm, a blanket out of the dryer, enveloping all of Gavin.

He has to say it.

"Michael I.."

"I know," Michael whispers. "You don't have to say it."

But he does. Oh god, he does. He needs to say it like he needs air to breathe, like plants need the sun, like fish need the ocean. Every time he looks at him his heart stops then kicks into overdrive. Lindsay's smile sends guilt straight to his stomach. Vinny's tiny hand in his makes him want to cry. He needs to say it!

He won't let five become six.

"I love you, Michael."

Michael hugs him tighter.

"I love you, too, Gavin."

It's not the same, and it will never be the same. Eventually, Gavin will have to move on. He can see the long winding road ahead of him, bumpy and covered in potholes.

Michael pulls back a little, and the smile he gives warms Gavin from the inside out.

It would never be the same, but it was enough.


End file.
